Song Drabble
by Saint Sergio
Summary: Listening to songs from the Juno Soundtrack, I decided to write about the boys to them. I made it easy to figure out who was who.


_Dearest_

Buddy Holly

Heero

I didn't really like this song, I didn't like the beat to it; I hated how slow it was, but... It had all the right words. I looked to the object of my affection and smiled just a fraction wider. Yes, I can actually smile. I'm not emotionless despite poplar belief.

_All the Young Dudes_

Mott the Hoople

Wufei

Twenty-five. Never thought I'd be the one to live this long, and without her. It hurts, in a way, to be without someone I really loved. But, I could get over it. I've survived since the war without her. I have him.. my new love, my heart and soul, my whole being. His sister is still a crazy bitch of a woman who needs to stop butting into our business. She needs to get laid, according to Duo.

Apparently, all of us are 'young dudes'. Another one of his terms, Duo. Though he's my best friend in this house, I highly doubt I'll ever get used to his slang. He says I should lighten up, but I won't. I like how I am and so does Zechs. Why change something that's so good?

_Expectations_

Belle and Sebastian

Duo

The alarm blared loudly, like a devil screeching in my ear. As my hand reached for it, I knocked it over and heard a crash and a break. Yet another alarm clock broken. What else should I expect? This is the fourth alarm clock this week because I hate all the noises they make. They actually wake me up. Who would have thought I'd be on time? It's like a freakin' miracle.

Everyone expects me to be late, to be messy and to be loud. If I was my real self, people would shit a brick. I'm only myself around one person and that's 'cause he shows me himself. It's a mutual thing, ya know? It's all peachy bein' up beat and all ontop of the world around my friends, but when I get to our room, I'm quiet and reserved and actually really thoughtful.

_All I Want Is You_

Barry Louis Polisar

Quatre

Trowa is so sweet. He makes me breakfast, he does the dishes. He practically waits on me hand and foot, and you know what? I actually enjoy it. I love him, and I know he loves me.

But, today is my turn to do something for him. The bedroom was lite only by candles and the crackling fire, violet flowers filled the room, not just the peddles, but the actual flowers. They adorned the bed and covered me. I was in a little white cotton robe and nothing under it. Stretched out on the bed, I saw the door open and I smiled.

He came in blinking because of the light change and I smiled wider, blushing slightly.

"...Quat?" He called, looking at me with wide, though hopeful eyes. He walked over to the bed, his sock clad feet shuffling on the carpet a bit. "What's... all this?"

"All I want is you.. No more talking," I said as I tugged him down and pressed my lips to his.

_I'm Sticking With You_

The Velvet Underground

Zechs

Have you ever had an annoying saying in your head that you couldn't get out, or a song, perchance? Well, I have a memory in my head of when Relena chased me around all the time when we were little. She'd sing this stupid song, and that song and her voice is stuck in my head. I'm not really sure what to think of this. I should be thinking of only my lover right now.

He laid under me, moaning, sweating, arching to my hands. He was so sweet and delicate looking, pressing against me to try to get me to move. "My Prince," he murmured, drawing my attention back to the beautiful scene.

By ice blue eyes smiled as I continued to move, but in my head I heard, "I'm sticking with you"

_Loose Lips_

Kimya Dawson

Trowa

I never knew he could talk so much. I'd never actually sat in on one of his meetings. He has rather loose lips, saying what came off the top of his that added to his point even if it really didn't make to much sense.

He talked with a dignified air, pronunciation, punctuating, fast but not to much. He just liked to talk apparently. He was so shy, so quiet around me, we only talked of things when they came up. Other than that, we were both quite happy with the companionable silence and quiet smiles.

We did talk, but not with words. We talked with our bodies, our eyes, a quirk of his lips, a slight widening of my eyes. I knew what he was thinking and he did the same for me.

I watched him talk about things I didn't want to know about and I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to kiss those lips right now.


End file.
